Unsung Heroes of the Clone wars
by Dublin
Summary: An attempt at a Star Wars Fanfic. Set in the Clone Wars, & will hopefully go through the fall of the Republic. T for realities of War & mild language. R&R PLEASE!
1. Introduction

1 **Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, would I be writing FanFictions?

These are the collective stories of the Unsung Heroes of the Clone Wars. Many went on to join the Rebellion, that is, those who survived. It was by no means an easy conflict, & don't believe for a minute that everyone who carried a DC-15 was a Jango Fett knock off. There were several hundred volunteers, but the Republic kept them under wraps. If word got out that there were citizens fighting the War, it would raise all Hell.

This will essentially revolve around James & Steve, a Marine / Pilot duo respectively. They were basically the crack-team of Republic infiltration.

Steve could fly anything that had an engine, & if it didn't, then he'd just make one. He was a brilliant engineer.

James was a dead-eye shot. He modified a few of his weapons to specifically suit him, & he always had at least 4 weapons on him at all times: A short-barrel DC-15, EMP launcher, Rocket Launcher, & a special rapid-fire pistol.

However, other characters will be introduced along the way.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, would I be writing FanFictions?

Two boys, friends since childhood, grow up & journey into adolescence. Two teenagers, friends for years, move into adulthood. Two Men, called by their devotion to their Republic. This is their story. You won't find it in any book. The aren't on any memorials. They aren't in any songs. For all intents & purposes, it's like they never existed. But those who loved them will always remember what they did. They left successful careers, wives, & family to answer the call.

James & Steve. Inseparable since diapers. They had always been reaching for the stars, but always fell short. They lived on peaceful Bespin, & owned Tibanna Gas mines. Steve always loved to fly. He was rather portly, so it was one of the few times when he could truly go fast. James had a thing for heights, & preferred to remain on solid ground, or in the case of Bespin's Cloud City, Durasteel. It was better than nothing. But in spite of James' phobia, he was an expert marksman.

They always made a great team, no matter what. They owned a joint Gas Mine, & were moderately wealthy. They made most of their money selling precious Tibanna to the Republic, but didn't shy away from a few shady clients who wanted a few canisters. It was that same teamwork that would one day save them, their families, & their Republic, for a short time.


	3. The Call to Arms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, would I be writing FanFictions?

The call came in one sunny day. James & Steve were on a long lunch after closing a deal with some Pirates that would supply them Tibanna, & more importantly, supply the duo with a lot of credits. A tall man in a very Military looking uniform waked up to their table at the Cloud City Café & sat himself down. He curtly introduced himself as Sgt. DuBois. "The republic has need of your...skills Gentlemen." he said very politely. The waitress came over, & he ordered a glass of Firewhisky. "I hear from many here," he continued, "that you, Master Steven, are the best pilot on the whole of Bespin." Steve nodded his approval, as did James. "And you, Master James. Some tell me that there is no one in the whole system that can shoot like you. I'm told that you _always _keep some kind of weapon on you." Steve nodded again, but James kept his resolve.

"And you, Sargent, are quite an informed man. How is it that you came by all this information?" He added after a few moments. "The Republic keeps tabs on people with your...talents, for lack of a better word. There is a conflict brewing, & we have very few soldiers, as there hasn't been a full-scale War since our great Republic was formed." Steven & James said at the same time "So?" The Sargent smiled. "We, that is the whole of the Republic, are asking you to give of your talents to us. You will obviously be handsomely paid, & should the worst happen, your families will be heavily compensated."

The idea was tempting to the both of them, especially Steven. James, on the other hand, had other ideas. "My wife is 7 months pregnant...when will we be leaving?" "Immediately after you decide weather or not you will help us." the Sargent replied. That idea disturbed James, & his facial expression showed it. "If it is nessary," The Sargent added, "Your wife can be provided with a Maternity Droid to assist her, free of cost, of course, due to your services rendered." That comforted him somewhat, but the idea of leaving De'Luca to go fight a War was still unnerving.

"Exactly what kind of conflict are we talking about here, Sarge?" Said Steve, sensing his friend's distress. "What is a ballpark estimate of the likelihood that we _won't_ come back?" The Sargent took a few moments to think before responding. "Lets just say that it is a rather large...trade dispute. Yes, I believe that will cover it well. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it's the damned Banking Clan, along with a few others. They're making a real ruckus in the Senate, & in quite a few systems. As for the danger, I'd place it, even for two such as yourselves, I'd say rather high. Take a day, think it over, discuss it with your families, its not a light one to make." With that, he got up & left.

James yelled to him "How will we find you when we decide?" "I'll find _you!"_ was all that he replied.


	4. Taking Up Arms

**Taking up Arms**

After Sgt. DuBois had left, James & Steve were rather quiet. "What do you think we should do?" Steve said after a few moments of tense silence. "Well, look at it this way. If this is going to be as big a conflict as the good Sergeant says, then there will probably be a draft, & we all know how well draft soldiers are trained."

"Yeah," Steve responded, "I'd kind of like to come back to this place." After another moment of silence, Steve posed the question he knew they were both thinking about: "So who do you want to leave in charge of the Mines? Please don't even tell me that you were considering that nephew of yours?" "Why not?" James asked in his best hurt voice. "Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but I mean he's a good kid, & at 18, he's really not much of a kid anymore."

"True," was Steve's response, "But do you think he'd be wily enough not to get ripped off by the Pirates & Smugglers? Sometimes _we_ have a tough time doing that!" "What do you suggest then? Unless you have a better choice then Seamus, I say we leave it to him. Besides, our wives can look over his shoulder. That is until De'Luca has our kid, of course." "Well," Steve said, dragging out the "L," I _did_ have someone in mind, but you're not going to like it." James hit himself on the forehead & dragged his hand down to his face. "I don't like where this is going…"

_**Later that day**_

James & Steve had taken the turbolift down to the Miner's quarters near the bottom of the Cloud City platform. James always hated going down there, as it has a musty smell that burned the inside of his nose, but Steve never complained about it. "Now listen, James." Steve began to say in a low voice as they approached a door marked '3221'. "Nikoli is the best Pit Boss around. He's tough but fair on the miners & he doesn't take any Bantha Fodder from anyone. He's a prime choice to run the show while we're gone on this damned fool's quest." "I still don't like it much, but do I really have a choice? You're right about Seamus, he's to naïve to run the company, & I guess Nikoli is a pretty good choice."

Steve knocked on the door once, & a tall man with a crew cut opened the door. "Mr. Steve, Mr. James," He said, nodding at both of them in turn, "Is something wrong down in the mines?" "Quite the opposite," James began. "We need you to do us a favor…a pretty big one." Steve finished.

Nikoli invited them in & offered chairs at the kitchenette table. "Would either of you gentlemen like something to drink?" "Nothing for me." Steve responded. "I'll just have some water, if you don't mind" was James' answer. While he was getting James' water, Steve started dropping hints as to why there were there. "You know, Nikoli, you're one of our best Pit Bosses. You have a spotless record, & we know that you're good at what you do." Nikoli set the water on the table in front of James. "Thanks, Sir, but what is this all about. I mean, I doubt you just dropped by to tell me that I'm good at my job." James Sighed, he never liked beating around the bush. "Look, Nikoli, we were contacted by an Officer in the Republic's Military. They need us for something, & we can't really tell you what it is. We're going to be gone for a while, & we want you to run the Mines while we're gone."

Steve glared daggers over at James. "You know, I was going to ask him a little more gently." "Relax," James countered, "It's done now." Turning to Nikoli, he asked "So, what's you're answer?"


End file.
